


Together in the Rain

by midheavenn



Series: Ensemble Stars!! [9]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, HokuAn, I Don't Even Know, Sharing an umbrella, Walking Home Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheavenn/pseuds/midheavenn
Summary: In which Anzu forgets to bring an umbrella, and Hokuto offers to share his.“I can share mine with you. I’ll walk you home while we’re at it.”
Relationships: Anzu/Hidaka Hokuto
Series: Ensemble Stars!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930348
Kudos: 11





	Together in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wants HokuAn and I miss them too and thus, this fic was born. This fic is set some time during the ! era, so both Anzu and Hokuto are second years. I was generating prompts then this one popped up, and I immediately thought of HokuAn. As always, I apologize if any characters are OOC, and for any grammar or spelling mistakes, since English is not my first language.

Anzu ran through her mental to-do list, checking what she needed to do. She didn’t have afterschool practice with any units, Eichi _finally_ took his meds after a lot of coaxing, she had given her proposal to Keito, and the green-haired male has gone home too, so he wasn’t overworking himself, she’s given Nazuna his jacket he asked her to repair, and… that’s it.

She hummed contentedly, packing up her things and putting it into her schoolbag. She was done for the day, at least. She can finish her sketch for UNDEAD’s costume at home. Anzu walked out of 2-A, and was about to walk out the school building, before suddenly stopping.

The brunette tentatively put out a hand, her palm facing upwards. She felt a drop of water hit her palm. Ah, she was right, then. It’s about to rain.

Just as she thought it, it started pouring, it wasn’t too bad, at least.

 _Maybe I can just make a run for it,_ she thought to herself.

Then she remembered she had morning practice with Knights tomorrow. If she sneezes or showed a sign of her being unwell, she’s going to get a piece of Izumi’s anger, and that is _not_ something she (or anyone in Yumenosaki) wants.

She breathed out a tired sigh. She can only wait it out, at this point.

“Anzu?”

She turned to the figure on the hallway. It was Hokuto.

“Hokuto-kun, _otsukare._ Why are you still at school this late?”

Hokuto sidled up next to her, briefly glancing at the now-wet outside of the school.

“I had to take care of some stuff for the Theater Club. It ended up taking longer than expected.” he explained, eyebrows furrowing at the pouring rain.

He seemed like he’d just realized something and turned to face Anzu. “Why are you still here? You had something to finish?”

“Yes, I was making sure Eichi-san takes his meds, and make sure Keito-san doesn’t work himself to the bone. I had to give Nazuna-san his jacket too.”

She frowned at the sound of rain, putting her palm out once more, feeling more waterdrops hit her palm.

“But I can’t go home, I didn’t bring an umbrella. And I don’t want Sena-senpai to yell at me if I show up sick to Knights’ morning practice tomorrow.”

“Is that it? Well,” He took out his folded umbrella from his bag, and offered it to Anzu. “I can share mine with you. I’ll walk you home while we’re at it.”

Anzu’s lips parted as she stared at him in shock. “Really? You don’t mind, Hokuto-kun?”

The raven-haired male shook his head. Anzu smiled at him, “Well, I appreciate it. Thank you.”

Hokuto unfolded his umbrella and let it shield the both of them from the rain.

“Shall we?” he asked her. Anzu nodded and they walked into the rain.

They walked in silence for a few moments, and Anzu noticed Hokuto looked a bit uncomfortable.

She quietly cleared her throat and put on her best smile, hoping it would get him to relax.

“How was your day, Hokuto-kun?”

“It was pretty uneventful, other than _Buchou_ being _Buchou._ Actually, he was the one who asked me to run that errand for Theater Club.”

To Anzu’s relief, Hokuto’s shoulders relaxes as he went on to tell her about his day. She nodded and occasionally intervened with a question if something caught her attention.

Hokuto somehow ended up telling her about his latest visit to his grandma’s house. He told her how his grandma wasn’t feeling well, and he’s been taking care of her for the last few days.

Anzu frowned slightly, eyebrows knit. “Hokuto-kun, you’re not overworking yourself are you?”

The question got Hokuto to pause, sapphire blue orbs blinking as he looked at Anzu.

“No, of course not. What makes you ask that?”

The producer laughed nervously. “It’s… nothing, really. I was just worried because you help a lot of people at once. You help and take care of Trickstar, and then you run errands for Hibiki-senpai, and you also take care of your sick grandma.” she explained, awkwardly playing with the fabric of her skirt.

Hokuto made an understanding sound, before smiling somewhat comfortingly at her. “Ah. I see. But I’m fine, thank you for worrying.”

The rain got a tiny bit heavier after he said that, causing the two to panic.

“We should get you home quick, I don’t want you to catch a cold.” he told her.

She nodded and agreed with his statement, and the two started walking faster than their previous pace.

Hokuto exhaled a breath through his teeth, nose crinkling at the heavy rain.

“Anzu, stay close.”

The girl was dangerously close to where the umbrella wouldn’t shield her anymore, and Hokuto instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. The action earned him a surprised yelp from Anzu, whose cheeks immediately flared.

“Are we still far from your house?”

“N- Not really, Hokuto-kun. About a five minute walk.” she replied. It was barely noticeable, but her voice wavered.

“Good, stay close to me, and be careful so you don’t slip and fall.”

Anzu only managed to squeak out a ‘yes,’ before nodding for good measure.

Hokuto wondered why she was so quiet all of a sudden. When he looked down and found that his face was _mere inches_ away from hers, it all clicked.

Oh. _Oh._ He just now realized how close they were to each other.

With his arm wrapped around her, and her body pressed to his, this is quite an intimate position.

He felt a blush creep up to his cheeks as well, and quickly turned away so she wouldn’t see it.

Anzu finally broke the silence, “Ah, my house is right there, Hokuto-kun.”

His head whipped to where she was referring. He nodded and they walked faster so he could get her home.

Anzu looked up at Hokuto when they stopped in front of her house.

“Thank you for walking me home, Hokuto-kun. I appreciate it.” she said to him, bowing gratefully.

Hokuto smiled at her. “It was no trouble. I’ll see you tomorrow, Anzu.”

She waved at him and shot him one last smile, before ducking and walking into her house.

Hokuto stayed frozen in place for a few seconds, as if to make sure she is already home safe, before turning on his heel and walking to the way to his grandma’s house. He might have to catch a train…

He stepped into a puddle of rainwater, as if reminding him that it is still very much raining.

His eyes widened in realization that if he doesn’t get there quick, he’ll get sick too. And he surely didn’t want to hang around his grandma while he’s sick.

He jogged to the train station, careful enough so he wouldn’t slip, as his mind drifted back to Anzu, and the ghost of her body pressed to his.

Hokuto felt his face getting warmer again. He might have to deal with a different kind of sickness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I love pining Hokke. As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> Follow me on my Twitter! @midheavenn_


End file.
